1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to remote refrigeration systems for large scale facilities such as restaurants and hotels. Such systems are custom designed to provide refrigeration for walk-in boxes and various other refrigeration fixtures in a facility. The present invention employs a uniquely configured condenser member used in the system.
2. Background Discussion:
It is conventional for the condenser member for remote refrigeration systems to employ a relatively large, one piece, unitary condenser which is bulky and difficult to remove if it needs to be repaired. This condenser may be damaged or otherwise spring leaks which require that it be repaired or replaced. This normally requires the entire refrigeration system to be shut down, sometimes for substantial periods of time while this repair work is conducted.